A King's Love
by DaMidnighter
Summary: Just some Richard/Asbel smut.


"U-um... Richard? A-are you sure...?" Asbel stuttered. The young swordsman felt his cheeks flush a light crimson as he desperately attempted to avoid eye contact. Instead, he watched the golden locks dangling above him, took notice of how noble even the man's jawline was, followed the embroidery on Richard's clothing down his jacket, then shirt, Asbel realized where his eyes were headed and sharply turned his head, gazing at the elegant tapestry on the wall. He heard Richard chuckle. The voice that spoke was gentle.

"Yes, I am. And you know that quite well. Asbel, you don't have to be ashamed to show that you're nervous", said the man leaning above the young feudal lord, his left arm supporting him from Asbel's side right below a spread white-clad arm. The other had a gentle but firm grip of the brunette's left wrist, pinning the arm above a short-haired head.

Moving his leg in an attempt to find an even slightly more comfortable position, Asbel found his legs effectively restrained by Richard's, located firmly on both sides. He swallowed. It wasn't that he didn't want it, just... he was just incredibly nervous. Nervous of how it would feel, scared of everything afterwards.

He felt something soft, something warm and smooth on his cheek. Richard caressed his jawbone, gently directed Asbel's gaze until their eyes met. The king's whole being smiled to him, told him everything was alright.

"Try to relax. I want us to enjoy this... If you feel uncomfortable at any point, you know you can tell me and I will stop", Richard said, softly. Asbel felt the tension release from his shoulders, he closed his eyes as the other man leaned closer.

A warm breath grazed his lips, preceding a soft kiss. He responded to the display of affection, brushed his lips against Richard's. The closeness and warmth encouraged him, he wanted more, his tongue asked for permission to go past the tender lips. Richard complied, glad his love shared the desire, their tongues met and caressed one another.

Asbel reached for the scarf around his king's neck with his free arm, managing nothing but to mess it up. Eager to move things along, Richard broke the kiss and balanced himself slightly more upright. He took hold of his subject's other hand, and gently played with his fingers on Asbel's palms while bringing them to his neck, guiding the man to undo the fabric and finally to reveal his neck. The young feudal lord couldn't help admiring the revealed skin, and hardly paid any mind to Richard dropping his arms on the bed and starting to strip him of the rather heavy white coat.

After the piece of clothing had found its way onto the floor, Richard straightened his back and threw his hair out of the way. Knowing how intensely Asbel was watching him, the young monarch slowly started to rid himself of his short jacket. With complete disregard to its worth, it soon ended joining the white pile of fabric on the floor, and Richard darted to lock lips with the younger man. The noblemen exhanged kisses, first passionate and swift, then slowing down and enjoying each other more deeply.

The King of Windol started taking off his gloves, wishing they weren't so form-fitting as it took precious time to tug off each finger separately. Richard curled his tongue around Asbel's, pressed their lips tightly together, gently bit the other's lower lip before tracing his tongue down the smooth chin. He heard Asbel gasp when his bare fingers slid under the turquoise shirt, palms soon following, massaging and groping the inexperienced skin, feeling the muscles tensing under his touch.

Asbel inhaled sharpy when a new sensation struck him. He lifted his neck to see, closed his eyes as Richard started nibbling his neck, realized the other feeling was caused by long slender fingers fondling his nipple. A fingertip slid over it, back and forth, before squeezing it against a thumb, Asbel's lips betrayed the slightest moan.

The young ruler left his lover's neck alone, kissing him again on the lips instead while drawing his hand back along the man's chest, then focusing on opening the sharp-cut shirt covering Asbel's upper body. The inexperienced feudal lord blushed as his chest became bare for his king to see.

The brunette glimpsed Richard's face, the man smiled at him, the red on Asbel's face deepened and he reached to the monarch's back, tightly grabbed onto the luxurious shirt and pulled his lover close; he liked the closeness, loved Richard and wanted more of him, but he always felt so embarrassed, so incredibly self-conscious when matters of the heart were concerned... Especially physical matters-

"A-ah...!" Asbel gasped in surprise, something moist was on his skin, Richard licked his nipple, drew a circle around it with his tongue, kissed it, repeated the same with the other one, with slightly more force. The bare-chested youth's fingers dug into Richard's back, the king felt them leave slight marks even through his clothing and he enjoyed how passionately Asbel was holding onto him. He ceased teasing the man's upper body, making his way lower, planting butterfly kisses along the slim stomach.

The blonde took note how Asbel's grip on his back reluctantly loosened as he progressed further, away from reach. Richard nuzzled around the brunette's navel, he felt the agitated breathing of the man underneath, slid his fingers along the skin left exposed above the white pants. Asbel gasped, expectant of what was to come, slightly afraid of the unknown... but he knew he wanted this, he wanted Richard close, closer than anyone...

"Ah!" he moaned, a jolt sped through his entire body. Richard had moved even lower, his attention drawn to the growing bulge over his partner's crotch. Mischievously smiling to himself, the young ruler had pressed two of his fingers over the inexperienced erection, enjoyed the reaction he caused just by touching the rising hardness. He rubbed some more, felt his own manhood react to Asbel's gasps, the cute faces his subject made as he tried to contain his moans to not appear so new to the experience.

The young lord again briefly dared to look his lover in the eye, and Richard saw the embarrassed desire reflected on the usually so innocent face. He decided to release the man of his sexual torment and opened the restraining trousers, realizing the gentle warmth rising to his own cheeks.

Before completely revealing Asbel's body before him, the monarch removed his own shirt, slightly fumbling in his blur of emotions. Asbel felt breathtaken at the sight, Richard was so beautiful, his bare chest heaving up and down in excitement, body slender yet muscles showing years' worth of fencing experience. The king knew Asbel was watching him, and paused for a moment just to allow the man the priviledge, slightly embarrassed to be stared at in such a state yet happy with the loving if not lustful look he was being given.

His body starting to get impatient of the situation, Richard slid his palms along his own chest, drew circles around his muscles, noticed Asbel's gaze following his movements, brought his other hand to brush over a nipple before both his hands reached to his pants, fingers inside, started tugging them down, revealed all of his glory to the man beneath. The brunette lost his nerve again and turned to look away, Richard smiled at this shyness, then finally moved to completely rid Asbel of any lower-body clothing.

Enormously self-conscious in such a situation, the young feudal lord still felt inclined to watch Richard lift his leg, give his knee a kiss before licking and biting along his thigh, lower, closer to his cock, each passing moment... then Richard was leaning over him, whispering his name, the men kissed, tongues clashed, Asbel moaned into his lover's mouth as a finger finally touched his member after trailing a path along his stomach, then two fingers, the whole palm around his erection.

The hand moved up and down, Asbel felt so hot, his hip instictively bucked, their bodies pressed together, he felt Richard gasp into their kiss. The younger nobleman raised his arms, pulled his king into a tight embrace, he wanted to bring their bodies closer than ever, to join their beings, he felt Richard's cock against his own, everything felt so heavenly, delirious.

His whole body ached, he'd wanted this for long, Richard was all his, his love was overflowing, he felt it throughout his body, everything was hot and fuzzy, he'd never felt like that before... Richard, his Richard, perfect fingers joining their members, still touching him so pleasurably, ah, he couldn't take it, he felt like he could explode, Richard kissed him, entered his mouth, good and hot and sweet and passionate all over, he was coming, he felt the climax, their kiss was broken and he cried out, he cried out Richard's name, gasped so roughly, felt something sticky between his and his lover's stomach, his face was crimson like never before, a wave of ecstasy breezed through his entire body.

The blonde nobleman was breathing hard, he was so happy he could make Asbel feel that good, to see the face of his love when he had reached climax. He kissed the man again, still so passionately, he felt Asbel's hands gently brushing through his hair.

They paused, looked each other in the eyes. Asbel watched Richard's beautiful face, gorgeous pale chest... realized his king had yet to release. He quickly reached his arms down, clumsily but with certainty, slid his fingers along the throbbing erection, heard Richard gasp. Asbel took the member in his fist, started pumping along the length, hoping he could make the man feel as good as he had.

The monarch felt a kiss on his shoulder, his neck, he moaned and breathed roughly, he was surprised but incredibly happy about the turn of events. He was already so close, Asbel was pleasing him so lovingly, his body was so tense, he groaned Asbel's name over, over, over again as sweet release filled his body, he felt one with Asbel...

As Richard tried regaining his breath, he smiled at Asbel, and received back such a heartwarming, genuinely happy but tired grin. They both let out a gentle laughter, so relieved and filled with incredible joy. The noblemen once again kissed, now less passionately, but it was all the more sweet and loving. Richard took Asbel in a tight, loving embrace, both closed their eyes, relaxed, spent the whole night in each other's warmth.

* * *

><p>There is just NO FICTION of this couple in English so eh I went ahead and wrote some porn without any greater goal than to hopefully delight some fellow fans haha...<p>

Dedicated to my dear friend Ella whom I got into this ship 3

Characters belong to Namdai, who are FINALLY bringing Tales of Graces f to the west. I can't wait to understand what the damn happened in there.


End file.
